


Turn the Lights Off, We're in Love

by songtrickster



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drunken Shenanigans, First Kiss, M/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 10:25:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3974647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/songtrickster/pseuds/songtrickster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Your hair is white, like an angel."<br/>In which Fenris and Hawke meet in a bar. Fenris is a lightweight and Hawke is incredibly distracting</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turn the Lights Off, We're in Love

**Author's Note:**

> First real AO3 fic... sweats nervously I HOPE ITS GOOD  
> i'd like to thank the song Love at First Sight by the Brobecks for the inspiration and for being on REPEAT as i wrote this  
> also shoutout to mei and henry for bouncing ideas around with me (u guys are tru friends)

"Your hair is white, like an angel."

Fenris paused, startled from his drink and scowled, confused.

"I'm sorry, what?"

He glanced sidelong at the stranger who had sidled up to the bar beside him. He was tall and bulky with dark hair and a beard.

There was a rumble of laughter.

"Never mind. I was trying to be smooth but I guess that's really not my strong point."

Gesturing to the bartender, he ordered a beer and got comfortable. Fenris had hoped he could drink his gin and tonic in peace but that didn't seem to be the case.

"Names Hawke, Garrett Hawke. Professional jokester and writer, or at least I hope to be."

Suddenly Fenris was offered a hand, presumably to shake. After staring dumbly for a moment, he did.

"Fenris. I work at a tattoo parlor."

He mumbled, looking away. He didn't understand why he was telling this guy this, they had only just met. But Hawke seemed like someone he could talk to freely.

Hawkes eyes widened, and now Fenris could see they were a bright golden, like molten honey.

"You work in a tattoo parlor? That's so rad!" He smiled widely and Fenris thought to himself that it’s as if he just lit up the whole damn bar. But what in the world was he thinking?

Hawke was just really fucking easy to talk to. Fenris knew that if he opened his mouth again he would start rambling, a very bad habit of his. ESPECIALLY when hes been drinking and he may have already had a few shots of whiskey. He regretted those shots now. Shit, might as well open his mouth.

“I’m… not an official tattoo artist yet. I’m in training and they don’t let me do my own work, but soon.” Fenris touched his throat idly, thinking of the tattoos there and, well, everywhere. He didn’t like those thoughts, not now. Not ever really, but most especially now.

He must’ve looked visibly uncomfortable because Hawke quickly changed the topic and bought him another drink. Fenris hadn’t even noticed that he had finished his last drink. Talking to this handsome man was dangerous.

A few drinks later, Fenris had opened up about at least half a dozen things and his brain had stopped telling him that was a bad idea. Alcohol does weird things to people. Hawke seemed less affected, even if he had drunk the same amount as Fenris. Was that because he was literally a bear? He had the physique, built but not too ripped. Ripped enough though. He didn’t have the look of a writer, he looked more like someone who worked in a lumber yard.

“-My dad was always the one to teach us about survival skills but I don’t remember much about him…Fenris? Oh damn, I’m boring you aren’t I?” Fenris zoned back in and Hawke looked at him sheepishly. “Leave it to the Hawke family talent of boring people to death with stories if we get the chance!” He chuckled and Fenris made a small huffing noise, how was it that this man had such nice sounding laughter. It just wasn’t fair. How was it this man had nice…everything. Fenris scowled into his glass, making Hawke actually look genuinely worried.

“Oh Maker, Did I say something wrong? Oh shit what was it? I’m sorry, I can leave if you want me to, it’s okay I swear!” Hawke made a move to get up and leave and Fenris panicked.

“Oh. Uh, no sorry, I had my mind on other things, please stay. I enjoy your company, really I do. Plus you aren’t that bad to look at, so that helps.”

Wait. He had said that out LOUD. Fenris quickly downed his drink and looked at the counter. When he dared to look up, Hawke was bright red in the face and looked slightly shocked. He recovered quickly and laughed quietly. “Well, I’m glad you think so, you’re not so bad yourself.” He still looked slightly flushed though, so it obviously got to him.

There was the unmistakable sound of Poker Face that came from Hawkes pocket and he flushed darkly again and fumbled for it. He looked at the screen and sighed. Fenris raised an eyebrow at it.

“Hey, I know we just met but would you mind terribly if I crashed at your place tonight? My wonderful roommate failed to inform me that he’d be having his boyfriend over tonight and I REALLY would rather not hear them goin’ at it all night. Anders is into some weird things, I’ve discovered unwillingly.” Hawke looked truly horrified.

Fenris was at a loss for words. Did he trust this stranger turned fast friend enough to let him stay over? But his drunken state took over and said the words for him. “Yeah, no problem, sure I have a couch you could sleep on, if you don’t mind lots of clutter. I haven’t cleaned in like 4 weeks.”

A smile spread across Hawkes face and made his eyes brighten in a way that made Fenris want to kick something, particularly something small and cute. What the fuck was he thinking? Oh RIGHT he wasn’t now. This was absolutely terrifying. Alcohol is a bad idea. 

**Author's Note:**

> NEXT CHAPTER IS HAWKE SECOND PERSON POV i hope i can pull it off but that just seemed like the way to do this i might change it  
> I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS...


End file.
